My Little Birde
by Two-Crazy-Slash-Shippers
Summary: Robin and Red X have been secretly dating behind the Titans backs', but Raven has known about them since they started dating. As their one year anniversary approaches, problems arise. Will they be able to keep their secret or will the rest of the Teen Titans find out about them? Red X/Robin (Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)
1. Chapter 1

Robin woke up to soft banging on his window. Smiling, he opened the glass pane to let his boyfriend in. Red X took off his mask, showing his handsome features. He nodded in appreciation, then jumped through the window, pecking Robin's cheek afterwards.

"Hey," Red X said causally.

"Hi X," Robin replied, hugging him. Red X rested his chin on the shorter teen's head.

"You're team asleep?" Red X murmured into Robin's ear. Robin nodded, his face buried in the taller teen's chest.

"So," the villain started. Robin dug his head out of Red's chest, pulling the villain towards his bed.

The teenage villain laid next to the hero, pulling into their usual position. Red X's hands tangled in Robin's hair and around his waist. Robin's around his neck.

"Sorry about that rib injury, I had to make it look promising," Jason apologized. Robin smiled at him and just laughed lightly.

"It's fine. We have to make it look like we hate each other. It's no big deal that you gave me one small injury," Robin said, slowly kissing Jason. After the kiss, Jason smiled at the little bird.

"I don't get you heroes," X muttered.

"And I don't get you villains, so we're equal," Robin said, making Jason pout. Robin giggled, actually giggled, when Jason pouted.

"Sleep tight little birde," Jason said, kissing Robin's forehead gently. "I love you."

"I love you, Jason," Robin murmured sleepily. Soon, the teenage hero had fallen asleep. Red X smiled to himself as he untangled himself from Robin. The thief kissed his forehead, "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

He left a rose with a note tied to it by Robin's chest.

He nimbly lifted himself through the window, making sure to close and lock it before he jumped to the ground.

He quickly got to his shabby apartment, smiling to himself the whole time. He took off his Red X outfit and slipped into blue pjs. He made sure his place wasn't messy before heading to bed. He fell asleep with one thought on his mind. He was Robin's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update this, I had alot of math homework! _ **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin woke up, not feeling Red's presence next to him like usual. He opened his eyes to find a single red rose next to his chest. He picked it up, opening the note attached to it.

_Hey birde,_

_Meet me on top of the tallest building in town when the Titans are all asleep._

_X_

_P.S. Finally legal, eh? ;)_

Robin blushed and smiled to himself as he got dressed, not believing that X didn't forget something as small as his birthday. He took a few extra minutes putting his mask on and getting the smile off his face. Finally, succeeding, he waked out of his room and went to get himself some breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He jumped in shock. The Titans turned on the lights, each of them wearing a party hat, including Raven.

"Happy day of birth friend Robin!" Starfire congratulated him.

"So, how old are you, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Eightteen," Robin mumbled, still a little shocked. "Hey, Cy, how did you find when my birthday was?"

"Beastboy was the one who found out," Cy replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin mumbled while walking over to the kitchen, pouring some cereal into a bowl.

The Teen Titans looked at their leader with surprise.

"Friend Robin, why are you not celebrating your day of birth?" Starfire asked annoyingly.

"Star, we're heros. While we celebrate small things like birthdays, innocent people could be hurt by some villain," Robin replied, sitting down at the table and eating his cereal. The Titans looked at him with awe.

"What?" the bird asked.

"I have never meet someone who dedicates themselves this much to bring down evil," Cyborg stated.

"..." Robin looked at him with awe, then the bird shook his head."I'll take nightly patrol tonight."

"Ummmm… ok, but aren't you at least blow out the candles on your cake?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why not?" Robin replied.

As the day dragged on, all the Titans continued to try to get Robin to celebrate his birthday-all but Raven. Robin wished it was nighttime so he could get away from Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Finally, night came around. The Titans waved goodbye to Robin as they left to go to sleep. Just as Robin was starting to leave, Raven held him back to speak with him.

"Look out for Star. She told me she likes you," Raven stated. Robin looks at the goth with disbelief.

"There is no way she is going to replace X," Robin mumbled.

"I'll keep her away from your room," Raven said. Robin nodded in thanks and then left for 'patrol.'

* * *

**Review and Follow?**

**~NO-I'M-BATMAN**


	3. Chapter 3: Contains Smut

_**Okay, so some of you wanted me to continue this and I decided to. But be warned, there is really bad smut ahead! This is my first attempt at this, so please don't leave flames, and also just becuase some stupid people read this then claim not to have been warned, THIS IS SLASH AND THERE IS YOAI AHEAD! LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF!**_

* * *

Robin landed with a thump on the tallest building.

"Hey," he said, directing it to the body in the shadows. The body in the shadows nodded.

"Everyone asleep?" The person asked. Robin nodded, frowning a bit. Usually X hugged or kissed him when they met up. This time he didn't. Robin walked foreword and gently touched Red X's bicep.

"Jase, are you ok?" The young bird asked. X looked foreword and them looked at Robin. The villain smiled and gathered Robin in his arms and rested his chin on the bird's neck. Robin squeaked in surprised before melting into the villain's arms. Jason kissed Robin on the side of his neck.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine. I have you to myself the whole night, eh?" The villain hinted, making the bird blush. Robin nodded.

"Yep, the whole night. So where to?"

"My house okay with you?" Robin nodded a blush adorning his cheeks as he knew why X was taking him to his house. Of course he and X had *AHEM* sex a few time so Robin wasn't a virgin, not anymore at least.

After a few minutes of jumping from building to building- Robin didn't do any jumping as X had insisted on carrying him all the way to his house- the two teens soon arrived at the small but cozy apartment X called his. But that's not the only thing X got to call his.

Robin bit his lip as he looked at the clean apartment. "Ya know, with me here your apartment isn't gonna stay clean," Robin said, making X shrug. The bird pealed off his mask to revile cyristal blue orbs. X took off his helmet to show emerald green orbs. The two looked at each other before Robin rushed foreword and kiss the villain, dropping his domino mask on the ground. X dropped his helmet as he placed his hands on the bird's waist, pulling Robin toward him.

"Gods, I missed you," Jason said as they pulled apart, panting for air. Dick Grayson smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Me too," he replied before taking off his cape, X doing the same. X smiled fondly at the young bird, Robin returning it with one of his own. Then X crashed his lips on the boy wonder's again, pushing him up against the wall, beginning to bite and nip at Dick's lips. The boy wonder had his hands around the Red X's neck as said villain slipped his tongue across the acrobat's lips. Dick immanently granted the thief access.

X and Robin fought for dominance but in the end, X won as he always did. Red X slipped his hands up the boy wonder's thin frame, grasping and tugging at his hair gently. Then Jason broke the kiss and let his hand wonder to Dick's thighs, pulling them upwards. "Up," the villain growled against the hero's lips. Robin gladly complied and the two teens headed in the direction of X's room.

As soon as he opened the door, he practically threw Robin onto the bed and closed the door behind him, straddling the teen's hips and leaning down to connect their lips again for he greatly missed the contact. Jason let his hand slid down to Robin's thigh.

Their lips began to move against moving against each others, though the rhythm soon became heated and sloppy as their harmonies were beginning to take over. Their noses bumped into each other's as Red tilted his mouth a bit. His hands made their way to the bird's hair and tugged at it lightly, making a moan slip out of the boy wonder's mouth.

Robin parted his lips and Jason practically jumped at opportunity. X slipped his tongue into Dick's mouth for the second time that night. The two battled for dominance again, though in the end X won once more. He tugged at the bird's hair lightly making him gasp a bit then moan. Richard manged to switch their positions, joyful that he ended up on top. Dick pulled away and smirked when X glared at him.

"Still think I'm submissive now?" Robin asked him. Jason griped Robin's neck and pulled him down, but he resisted a bit, smirking as the thief glowered. "Answer the question with a simple yes or no Jason," The bird chided him. X placed his hands on Robin's thighs once more. "God, you don't know what you do to me," he growled in such a way that excited the boy wonder.

Within a second Jason had flipped their positions and was on top of the bird once again. X growled again, his right hand running down Robin's side and landing on the boy wonder's thigh. "To answer your question: Yes, but you better that way only with me!"

Robin glared at him, then sighed, "Of course I'll only be submissive only to you!"

X leaned down and was barely a millimeter away from the boy wonder's plump lip when he stopped. "I also find you adorable and very sexy," he whispered against Robin's lips.

"Your such a tease," Dick said but ended up moaning as X's lips decided to take an interest to his neck. X sucked and kissed at the first skin of Robin's neck he touched, earning a low moan from the bird's lips. X moved a bit down, moans escaping the boy wonder's lips like no tomorrow. X moved down Robin's neck, growling when he doesn't find the bird's weak spot right away.

"You're so fucking adorable," the villain whispered as a lengthy moan escaped Robin's mouth when he bit down a bit.

"Language," Robin said but gasped suddenly when his boyfriend reached the bird's weak spot. Red X grinned.

"Found it," The villain whispered, his breath against hero's neck making him shudder. X smirked when he saw the bird shudder and basically attacked his weak spot. X sucked on it and bit down gently with his teeth.

"Jason," Robin moaned loudly, seeing as he's the only one who can make Dick like this. He the only one who can make Dick Grayson a whimpering mess by only kissing his neck.

Jason's hand traveled to the boy wonder's bat belt, in clipping it and placing it on the ground cause they both knew that the last thing they needed was a smoke bomb going off and ruining their moment. The villain gripped the edge of Dick's shirt, looking up at him, silently requesting permission.

The boy wonder nodded, his blue eyes dark from lust. With on swift movement, X removed Robin's shirt, not long after, he did the same to his too. X let his hands trail down Robin's chest, fingering the boy wonder's scars from super-heroing. Then, Jason looked at the boy wonder, their eyes lustful and a few minutes, both had lost all their clothes. Jason then promptly began kissing down Robin's neck and chest, earning moans from the boy that could make anyone hard. X began to kiss down Dick's inner thigh, making the teen squirm in pleasure.

Red X then slid up and connected their lips, reaching for the drawer next to the bed, which held a bottle of lube and an opened package of condemns.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" Jason asked. Dick could only nod as the villain poured a small amount of lube onto his figures. Slowly, he began preparing the boy wonder.

Dick let the villain do his thing, an occasional moan or two coming out. Jason's figures felt like fire inside of him, warm and always moving. Jason on the other hand was already half hard at the sight of the boy wonder at his mercy. Pretty soon, Jason could feel himself thrusting, moaning Dick's name and Dick moaning his.

"Jason," Dick moan when Jason began to turn his attention to his neck.

"Mmm, louder, babe. I wanna hear you scream my name," Jason whispered into Dick's ear with his dark voice. Dick shuddered, but never-the-less, he complied to Jason's command.

"Jason," Dick said louder as he started to feel his organism.

"Louder," Jason said, his voice rough and deep. Dick gasped as Jason thrust foreword in a fast and hard manor.

"Jason!" Dick shouted, his body arching as he came. Jason grunted as he saw this, his body feeling tingly. In a matter of moments, Jason came inside of the condom. Jason pulled out and fell onto of his boyfriend.

"How's that for a 18th birthday present?" He asked breathlessly. Dick could only mumble something as his energy was spent. The boy wonder fell asleep a few minutes after Jason rolled off him.

Once Jason was sure that Dick was asleep, he got out of the bed and went to the small desk in the bedroom. He opened one of the drawers and took out the small not inside. He read it for the millionth time that day.

Heed my every order or your little bird dies. ~_Slade _

* * *

**How's that for a twist, huh? Review or follow if you liked this! **

**~NO-I'M-BATMAN**


End file.
